Different ways to Love
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Tsukushi Makino is abandoned in a box alone until her life changes abruptly. What would happen if Tsukasa Domyoji, heir to a big company takes her in as his younger sister? What will happen if he ends up falling in love with her? TO BE REWRITTEN. - BUT DISCONTINUED FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1: The default

Disclaimer: All characters are in possession of Yoko Kamio. The only thing that belongs to me, is the fanfiction.

Summary: Tsukushi Makino is a six year old child who is abandoned in a box alone, until her life changes abruptly. What would happen if Tsukasa Domyoji, heir to a big company takes her in as his younger sister. Even more so, if he ends up falling in love with her!

Note to Readers: There will be many transitions informing when there will be a switch of perspective. Sorry if it irritates you too much! Reviews please, with constructive criticism.

Tsukushi cowers in her box, lonely, cold, hungry, and completely isolated from everyone. Her head comes out of the cardboard box abruptly. She scans her surroundings, in search of any people around. To her misfortunate however, she sees no one.

**A few hours later in ****Tsukasa's POV (point of view):**

As I stare out the window, I notice a small box which has a note attached saying 'Take me'. I abruptly demand the driver to stop the car. I run over to the box and look inside, and I see a small girl, with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her big eyes water as she gets up and embraces me. I pick her up carefully, and get back inside the car.

**T****sukushi's POV:**

When I saw the boy with curly hair approach me, I hug him without thinking of my actions. He brings me into his expensive limo, and is driving me to his house as he tells me. "What's your name? My name is Tsukasa Domyoji. I am allowing you to become my sister, because from the looks of things you were abandoned." Tsukasa says.

"My name is Tsukushi Makino, and yes I was abandoned for three days now. I am Six years old. How old are you?" I ask with my face lit with curiosity. "I am seven; only one year older than you." He says while smiling. By the time we discuss all the topics possible, we arrive at his mansion.

My eyes get wide, as I stare at the huge mansion in front of me. He grabs my hand and leads me inside, while my head still feels as if it is spinning. Tsukasa tells me he wants to introduce me to some friends of his.

**T****sukasa POV:**

I told her I want to introduce her to my friends. I look at her clothes, and they are torn and ragged. I lead her upstairs into a room with a huge closet. "Change your clothes, and then meet me downstairs." I say tenderly in her ear. "Okay, thank you very much." She says as I walk downstairs.

**Back to the ****Normal POV:**

Tsukushi browses through the selection of clothing the kind boy offered her, in disbelief. Everything looked so fancy compared to her taste of clothing! She wasn't sure if she could find something plain! Soon enough though, she was able to find something and started to walk downstairs.

**T****sukasa POV:**

I hear small tappings of footsteps and automatically know it is her. Tsukushi walks in wearing a simple pink tank top, some white shorts, and sandals. Even if the outfit is really simple, she looks really cute. I blush as I look at her outfit up and down. I walk toward her, and point over towards my three friends.

"These are the friends I have that I was telling you about.", I say while showing her to my friends. I walk over to the right to see the closest friend to me. "This is my friend Rui Hanazawa. He enjoys playing music, most of the time it's with his violin. Shizuka, another friend of our's hangs out with him quite often." I say while going over to my blue-eyed friend. "To the right of him is, Soujiro Nishikado. He is a playboy. That's pretty much all I can say." I say while going over to the right to see the last friend of mine to explain. "This is my other friend, Akira Mimasaka. He doesn't prefer younger women, because his mom looks like she's in her twenties, and his two sisters cling to him most of the time. All of us make up the group which we formed a few years ago, we call it the F4, which stands for Flower 4." I say while smiling.

"Our group was created because, all of us are rich, powerful, and the best of friends. This is our own "non-economic" group. No matter how powerful, smart, or etc. We are, this is why we created it!" I say proudly while all their faces brighten, except Rui who hardly ever smiles.

"Nice to meet you!" They say while Tsukushi smiles in response. "Nice to meet you, as well!" She says sweetly.

The end of this chapter for now. Reviews please and thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: The Date Plan

**Different ways to Love chapter 2**

Disclaimer: All the characters remain in possession of the goddess herself, Yoko Kamio. I only own the FanFiction. The rest lays in her arms.

**Ten years later:**

It is Summer vacation and Tsukushi is glad she will finally be transitioning to High School. She only wishes that her brother Tsukasa, and their gang wouldn't give out as many red cards as they already do. They are really driving her insane, and sometimes she would just wish to kick some sense into that moron. However, thinking of all the kindness he has shown her, she refuses to let herself stoop that low.

With that said, Tsukushi grabs one of her favorite books, _Twilight _by Stephanie Meyer. She then placed herself down on her bed sighing in relief. Tsukushi is a fast reader because, she got the 498 paged book almost finished and she only received it yesterday. At this point she is on page 448, which leaves her only with fifty pages to go.

**Tsukushi's POV:**

Right as I finally settle myself on my bed, that idiotic brother of mine runs into my room. **"Tsukushi! Did you play another one of your "Practical Jokes" on me? You think this is funny, grow up!"** he yelled at me with an annoyed tone in his voice. "**I need to grow up? You're the one who gives everyone red cards for no reason! If I was a normal school student and I accidentally bumped into you, then you'd give ME a red card! You're the one who needs to grow up! Why on Earth do you think I play these jokes on you, until you learn a lesson not to bully other people, these kinds of things will keep happening!" **I scream at the top of my lungs leaving me huffing. Tsukasa then gives me a blank stare as if I am crazy, or something.

"W-What's wrong? Quit staring at me, it is rude." I purposely annoy him while nagging him at the same time. "No! I will do whatever I want, and I can do whatever I want, because mom isn't here. She lives in New York right now, remember? I am your older brother. That means I have permission to do whatever I want. Now that I think about it, you don't have as much power so you have to do what I want! Plus you are really short!" he says while a huge grin sweeps across his face. "Wipe that dumb grin off your face! You must be crazy if you think I am going to listen to a dumb idiot like you! The idiot who always gets his "sayings/expressions" wrong! Also, I don't care if I am short!" I protest. "Nope, your going to do what I want, or else you can forget you even lived here!" he says with his face red with anger. "Fine! What do you want me to do." I say with an evil glare written across my face. "Be my girlfriend for one year." he says while blushing. "No way!" I protest while blushing furiously. "Nope you are going to do it!" he says with a tone that annoys me ever so much. "Whatever!" I say as I shove him out of my room. I had my fingers crossed the whole time. A smirk covers my face.

**Tsukasa's POV:**

Yes, I finally got the courage to ask her out! I know it kind of sounds wrong, because now she is my sister. I don't care about this problem however. Nothing will stop me from following what I believe! Nothing at ALL! I've decided I am going to barge into her room, and give her a kiss. After all, she **is **my girlfriend. When I am about to go in though, I over hear her discussion with someone on the phone, who I figure out is my best friend Rui. [when there is italics within this point, it means that this is unable to be heard by Tsukasa, but this is Rui's response. I will let you guys know when it is over.] "Sure, I would love to go to the movies with you! I wanted to see that movie for a really long time now!" she says with excitement filled within her voice. _"Okay Tsukushi, so what time do you want to go?". "_Anytime is fine with me!" she replies loudly. _"How about four in the afternoon on Saturday?". _"That sounds great! I will see you then!" she says while saying her farewells then hanging up. I stare at her to see how she feels about her "Movie" with **my** best friend! **MINE NOT HERS! **I watch her motions carefully, as I see her put her cell phone to her heart. She grabs her pillow, and brings it up close to her chest. If my sources are correct, I would say she has a crush on him. But that won't last long **at all! **

I enter the room making the door close with a loud **BAM! **"Is there something wrong?" she asks with her face filled with concern. "What is this "movie" you were talking about with Rui? He is my best friend you can't go." I say in a firm voice as I notice my anger boiling within my skin. Jealously is taking over way to much, if I don't stop it now I could explode! "You're not the boss of me! Why can't I go with him?" she asks looking more and more angry by the second. **"Because he is my friend! Not your friend, but MINE!" **I say almost roaring I am so angry. "**IF he wasn't my friend, then why would he invite me? Not that I am saying that he isn't your friend!" **she screams at me.

Not being able to respond to such a comment, I stare at her angrily my eyes most likely filled with anger. Being unable to control my anger, I run over to her wall and punch it causing it to crunch and part of it to break. When I retreat my hand back to its normal position, she looks at me with fear on her face. Oh no, I don't know what I just did, but my sources are telling me it is not going to end well.

**Later that evening in Tsukushi's POV:**

That moron had the audacity to tell me I couldn't go. Well, that definitely isn't stopping me. I am going to go without his permission. After all, I don't think I could bring myself to call Rui back saying that now I couldn't go. He would probably ask why, then I'd get pissed with Tsukasa and say that he said I couldn't just to make Rui angry at him. I walk over to my closet and look at all the wardrobe selections I could wear. I know I am not going to wear jeans, I am going to wear one of my skirts and shirts, and some sandals.

After a few minutes of choosing, I decide on wearing a shirt with the name Hourglass Surplice. Unusual name I know, but it looks so pretty. It has a wrap in some sort that is hard to explain. It is near the color of sky blue. As for the skirt, I chose a navy blue skirt that has a little bit of ruffles at the ends. Lastly for the sandals, I am going to wear them with a normal length, and obviously with the color blue.

I begin to wonder if I can get out of the house without that MORON noticing. I will try and sneak out the best I can. I can always do the old trick of putting several objects in the bed to make it look as if I am sleeping and by the time he finds out, it will be too late. I feel like a genius already! (I know I can't come up with that clever of an idea sorry .)

That is all for now. Reviews please and thank you. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! Ciao!^^


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**S****aturday Evening: Tsukushi POV:**

When I finish getting ready, I prepare a plan for getting out of the house. I seize the opportunity of leaving, because Tsukasa is sleeping quietly. I drive off humming a happy tune. I am so excited for this date. He probably doesn't consider it a date though. After all, when I said "whatever" to being Tsukasa's girlfriend, I crossed my fingers. Therefore it being just a normal friendly date, even if I lied. I don't look forward to Tsukasa when I get home. I'll just hide somewhere for a day or somethink. By the time I finish the happy tune I am humming I get there.

When I arrive at the movie theater he had invited me to, he was wearing a black t-shirt. He had long jeans, (thank goodness that in Hana Yori Dango, their pants aren't on the ground. I find it very annoying when guys do this. No offense to any guys/ gals who do this) and black converse on. When he saw me, a smile lit across his face. "Tsukushi! There you are, I was beginning to wonder if you had a change of plans! I like your outfit, it really suits you." He says while he and I get inside of the line. _Oh boy Tsukushi, now you're going to have to face the wrathp of your possessive brother. Oh well, it is your own fault for not canceling. Maybe he won't notice? Of course he will, though._

When we finish the movie, we say our farewells, and he leans over and kisses me on the lips. I try not to act shocked. But then, I start walking like a spy home, once he is nowhere to be seen. (So she won't look like a fool) I quickly tiptoe towards the mansion, until I see that Tsukasa opened the door in front of me. _**This has worked out perfect Tsukushi. Now you're in huge trouble. I told him he wouldn't keep me in the house today! Ugh, big brothers can be so annoying. On the other hand, I am thankful he found me when he did. I was dying of lonliness.**_

**F****lashback of Tsukasa's troubles of family business:**

Tsukasa was having a hard time convincing his mother of Tsukushi joining the family. He nearly begged her to reconsider about it. Somehow, he managed to convince her. Tsukasa managed to make her feel really bad for abandoning her.

The process took a few years. To his surprise, she accepted. Probably to make him stop annoying her about it, though. Over those three years, despite the pranks he'd play on her they bonded a lot.

Many nights they would go outside and gaze upon the stars. Tsukushi enjoyed trying to name all the stars. Other times the would play hand games such as slide, lemonaide, ABC, and several others too. They'd even pretend that they had their own kingdom, and she was the princess and he was the king. But of course, he **still **in fact thinks he is the king. The more they bonded over the years the more his love grew for her.

**Combining into present:**

But seeing this even now he is furious. He told her to be his girlfriend. She accepts, then goes on a date with his best friend!

**Tsukushi POV:**

Right as I am about to tiptoe inside, **he **opens the door. "Tsukushi, didn't I tell you not to go out on that date?" He says with a cold expression on his face. "We weren't on a date we were just going as fri-" he interupts me, "**Then why are you so damn dressed up!" **He yells.

**"****Because I felt like it!" **I scream back at him. "Did he kiss you? Hm, because he just texted me telling all about you "friendly" date!" He says with his eyes still full of fury.

When I am about to walk away refusing to argue, he grabs me. "Let go of me!" I yell. When I am about to grab him hit him, he pulls me in for a kiss. I try and get away from him but to my misfortune, have no luck in doing so.

"Sto-" I start to protest but am cut off by him kissing me even more passionately. The more I begin to struggle, the more deep the kiss becomes. Seeing as this happens, I just give up on trying to get away.

The end of this chapter for now. Review please. Also, what does R&R mean? I know one of them must mean review, but what about the other one? Anyways, I explained the proccess as best as I could, as for why Tsukasa fell for her, and also why Kaede agreed. Ciao for now ;D


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge of Tsukushi

**Different ways to Love chapter 4**

**Tsukushi POV:**

The next morning, I awake from the most horrible dream ever. When I went on the date, Rui kissed me and Tsukasa found out! After that, he wouldn't start passionately kissing me! My thoughts are halted when Tsukasa walks in the room. "Good morning Tsukushi, did you get a good nights rest." he asks me with a smile lit on his face. "Yes, but I had the worst dream ever." I respond. "What did you dream about?" he asks me. "Don't get angry at me, because it was only a dream. I went on the date that you refused to let me go on. Rui kissed me then told you. You forced me to kiss you. Not only that, but the more I struggled the deeper you made the kiss." I say while my face turns a dark shade of red.

Tsukasa glares at me with cold eyes. "What? What's wrong? I don't like you like that remember? You're my brother!" I say while I am still blushing. "That wasn't a dream." he responds with an angry face while he clenches his fist. **"WHAT!"** I scream. With that said, I kick him out of the room for it being a reality after all. Shoot why does everything have to become bad for me?

**Tsukasa POV:**

That girl! I cannot believe she thought of that "dream" that she had, as a nightmare! I will punish her later. For now, I am going to get back to reading this manga book online. _Grr, Tsukushi I am going to make you PAY! Especially since my __**FRIEND kissed her! I cannot believe him! He is going to suffer the consequences. No more seeing my sister at ALL! That means FOREVER! **_

I am oblivious to my surroundings as I accidentally trip down the stairs. To make matters worse, I am already up at the "second story" level. There are obviously several thuds, until the last one ends with a big bang. Tsukushi naturally comes running downstairs to see what happened. _Good because she should even __**if **__she's embarrassed. I told her she was MINE. Why don't people ever listen to me when I am talking? _

**Tsukushi's Point of View:**

I hear several big thuds after I finish getting dressed. I quickly run down the stairs to see that my clumsy brother has fell down the stairs. "Tsukasa, are you alright?" I say while offering to help him up. He looks up at me and glares at me then helps himself up then walks away. That idiot, why the hell is he mad at me? Dumb ass... I think he might have suffered brain damage from that fall. (Nothing wrong with people who do. Please do not take offense to this saying. It is only a story, and I would never say something like that. We **are **talking about Tsukushi.)

"What the hell is your problem? Just because you forced a kiss on me, and I find that to be a bad thing doesn't mean you have to give me the "silent treatment"! I am just glad that wasn't my first kiss. I mean! Oh no my first kiss was stolen by Rui!" I try to act convincing. **"See, I knew it you do like him. Well as punishment, I am telling! Bwahaha! Try and catch me if you can, but I am already about to send the text right about, NOW! MUWAHAHA! Okay bye!" **the idiot says while running off to his "lala land".

Oooh when I get my hands on that idiot he is going to PAY! Now I guess we are even. But I don't think Rui cares because he **is **the one who kissed me. That must mean he feels the same way right? So I guess it can't be that bad.

My thoughts are being filled with irony, as I discover Rui just texted me a minute ago asking if I like him. With this question asked, I become resist saying yes for quite a while. But after I gain the courage, I say yes so I won't have to avoid him. To my surprise, I am correct with my assumptions as he likes me as well.

A few minutes later he texts me and asks me to be his girlfriend. With shock I automatically say yes but I tell him about the situation. When I tell him what happened last night he responds with a "Ooops!". I tell him we must do it secretly because he would throw a hissy fit. There is no way after all, that I am dating my older brother. That is too strange, because we couldn't even get married therefore, we have the same name. _What is wrong with me! I am already thinking of marriage? Have you gone insane? With that said, Rui responded 'Ok'. I am assuming that means that he does want to date me after all. This will be the first part of my REVENGE!_

I hold the phone up secretly to my chest and smile. Tsukasa walks inside of the room looking like he regrets what he did. "Look Tsukushi, I am sorry. I just texted him saying I was only joking because now I feel bad. So don't go worrying about if you will be able to see him again. But you still owe me an apology for sneaking out!" he says tenderly with a frown on his face.

_**Oh shit I accidentally blew my cover! This is not good at all! I need to apologize or explain the situation before it becomes more complicated. But I am afraid of what he'll say! **_I am interrupted by Tsukasa's voice becoming more angry. "Tsukushi?" he asks while waiting for a good apology. "Oh yeah, I am sorry." I say trying to sound convincing but instead sounding sarcastic. _Great, what else could go wrong? _"THAT IS NOT CONVINCING AT ALL! IF YOU ARE GOING TO LIE TO ME, AT LEAST BE BETTER AT IT!" he screams in frustration. "Sorry, I am truly sincerely sorry." I say with tears falling down my face.

_KABOOM! There goes my cover. It is completely destroyed. I will have to explain to him at some point what really happened! _Tsukasa walks over to me in absolute concern. "I am sorry, you don't have to cry." he says while wiping my tears. "But, you don't understan- wait nevermind." I say as I try to change the topic but now, he obviously senses it is for another reason. "What is it? Is there another reason you are crying?" he asks me with a serious look on his face. "N-No." I stutter. _**Goodness gracious Tsukushi! Could you be any more obvious. Oh shoot, I shouldn't have said anything. What if all the luck I have left goes down the toilet?**_** "Nope you are going to tell me, this is whether you like it or not!" **he says in a firm voice. "It's nothing." I say backing up as I begin to get sweaty.

"Tell me." he says still with a firm voice, but not exactly yelling. "No it is nothing!" I say still refusing to confess. "That's it! Tell me or I'll force you to kiss me again!" he threatens. "I don't care." I say still getting more sweaty. With that he comes so close to me I can feel my body beginning to shake more and more by the minute. "Okay! I'll tell you. But you have to promise you won't tell." I say firmly. He nods his head in agreement to not get angry. "Okay what happened is..."

To be continued XD

Thank you very much ^^. Reviews please. But seriously what does R&R mean? Anyways, the next part will be in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: The Memories

**Different ways to Love chapter 5**

**A few minutes later in Tsukasa's POV:**

"**UGH! HOW DARE YOU! HOW _DARE _YOU! I AM GOING TO PUNISH YOU LIKE YOU'VE NEVER EVEN IMAGINED!" **I say in anger and frustration. "You can't you promised!" she says making me get even more irritated than before. "I was crossing my fingers behind my back. I am almost 100% sure you probably had the audacity to do the same thing. That is why I did that as well is for revenge. But I would never stoop so low to go out with your best friend. It isn't fair. I am going to clear things up with him, and ask him to break up with you. Case closed." I say as I control my anger and walk away.

"But wai-" I leave the room hearing nothing else, as I pretend not to hear her. I am sure she might start crying or something, but tough shit. That little girl had the audacity to lie to me. She wanted to get **revenge on me! The almighty TSUKASA DOMYOJI! I AM THE SUPERIOR RULER OF THE WORLD BWAHAHA MUWAHAHAHA! **Quickly I regain my cool image in my head, as I act quiet. I wonder if Rui was telling her the truth when he liked her. Wasn't he in love with Shizuka? Maybe he is just trying to use her for forgetting about Shizuka.

**Tsukushi's POV:**

**I can't believe my foolish brother has the audacity to tell me that I can't date him. He is so annoying! Ugh, why couldn't some other stranger come and pick me up. Thank god however, I had my first kiss with Rui. At least I like or no not love yet, him. I would've never forgiven myself if Tsukasa kissed me. (he did but it wasn't her first ;D)**

By the time I was about to text Rui about avoiding Tsukasa's text, Tsukasa waltzes inside saying the task is done. "Fine, whatever. But don't expect us to be going out or anything." I say firmly. "Oh my dear, we are in fact going out. Very much so." he says tenderly while slamming his lips into mine. He quickly keeps getting more and more passionate, until I accidentally allow him inside of my mouth to my tonuge. He explores every crevice and it almost makes me gag thinking of me kissing my brother. I struggle trying to get away, but still fail in the end.

As the kisses become deeper, my fears get even worse. It is getting hard for us to breathe, so we have to huff. I am afraid he might think of doing some "stuff". "Tsukasa please stop" I sob with tears running uncontrollably down my face. "Please." I continue to beg him to stop here. He gives me a look of guilt and regret as he wipes my tears away. "I won't do anything else so please don't cry." he tells me, while reassuring that he won't get tempted to "do" anything else.

I really don't like him kissing me though. Or at least not yet, _what on Earth am I saying! I can't allow him to kiss me ever he is my brother. _His kisses surprisingly, give such a great sensation to my lips and mouth. As his lips join in a pattern along with my tongue. His and my lips passionately dance. _Oh no Tsukushi, don't tell me you are actually resisting trying to get away! Don't tell me you are slowly falling into his trap! I want him to stop now! But there's no way he is going to listen to me! Why on Earth does he even like me? When did he start liking me is the question?_

**Tsukushi begins to regain her unremembered memories (normal POV):**

Tsukushi begins to remember how her and Tsukasa would gaze upon the stars in the sky, and would play games together. All of the memories are coming back to her so fast. Most of all though, her favorite memory is of their kingdom. The one in which she was the Princess, and he the King. In her mind she chuckles thinking about why he is so confident. It is because he is the king supposedly.

Their kingdom was one only in which they could understand, and in which they were happily married and in love. Once Tsukushi even recalled a time when Tsukasa kissed her. This was of course, when she was kids so she didn't even remember, nor will she consider it her first kiss. But all these things are making her have second thoughts for being with him.

When Tsukushi was seven; Tsukasa eight, they created and named their kingdom. They both named it, even though it was hard to come up with a name in which they both agreed to. Surprisingly they were able to come up with a name, in which they named it, Keikoku no Kanbashi (Means the valley's fragrance. [I couldn't come up with a more unique name. I am sorry]). Tsukushi was slowly starting to remember everything about her childhood, and forgetting all about her grudge towards her brother. She mostly was angry about the red cards. But she swears to the Earth, if he ever gives out another red card, she'll kick his ass.

**Tsukasa's POV:**

I suddenly stop as I notice that Tsukushi is in a complete daze. "Tsukushi?" I ask while getting a little bit nervous. There is no response, making me even more nervous than I already am. To be honest, I love her so much that if anything were to happen to her, I don't know what I'd do. Thinking of our current situation, we couldn't possibly get married but- I suddenly remember that we aren't even in a good enough of a relationship to get married. My face turns solemn as I look at the dazed Tsukushi with curiosity.

While becoming goofy, I grab her face and squeeze it hard. She doesn't retaliate. _Okay Tsukushi, cut it out. You are really starting to worry me and I will have to do something to wake you up. (_not the something you guys may be thinking of. Something meaning like throw water on her, slap her, etc. he wouldn't do that though!) Okay, I will have to do this then. I firmly charge her head into mine causing her to cry out in pain and agony.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she asks while still wincing in pain. "You just were staring off into space like a complete idiot! I kept calling your name but you weren't retaliating." I say while smirking.** "How do you, the guy who always gets his idioms/expressions wrong get off with calling **_**me, **_**an idiot? Baka, I am sorry I was in a daze." **she says while apologizing towards the end of her sentences. I nod my head in agreement, because I don't want to argue.

"Tsukasa, do you remember that kingdom we used to have?" she asks me with curiosity filled within her face. "What kingdom?" I lie while blushing. "You do remember it, don't you?" she asks me causing me to blush even harder than before. "Wow, I completely forgot about it but yet, you remembered it. It surprises me how you can remember only a limited amount of stuff." she says with a joking smirk on her face. I nod my head in agreement, while I still do not want to argue.

Tsukushi slowly sighs and then opens her mouth, then closing it. Her face turns completely red. "I was remembering all of the memories we had, that's why I was in a daze. It is weird all of a sudden it just came back to me. We had a kingdom called Keikoku no Kanbashi. We always used to look up at the stars, and play games together. You even kissed me once. But don't get all cocky and start thinking I am considering that my first kiss. That is considered a "child's first kiss" but not an actual first kiss." she explains while becoming extremely embarrassed and blushing.

"I am glad you remember my dear. This being because je t'aime (This means I love you in french)." I say to her tenderly. "What the heck does that mea-" I cut her words off by bringing her closer to me and kissing her tenderly. I continue kissing her, and to my surprise, she doesn't protest one bit.

Things seem to be going well ne? ;D Look forward to the next chapter. For some reason when looking at the page hits, it got zero. But people reviewed the story? Is there just like something wrong, or is like no one reading this story? Anyways, hits and reviews XD.


End file.
